Thalia's Instincts
by ThaliaDianeGrace
Summary: Thalia has made many decisions in her life, some of which will be undone. As others are born, she realizes how easily Aphrodite can either help, or ruin her life.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fanfiction so bare with me.**

Thalia's POV:

I tried not to look down, which is hard when you're about to fall 600 stories. I know, it's pathetic. A 15 year old daughter of Zeus with nothing to fear but heights. That doesn't matter, the Titan war was almost to a end, or it just began, either one means I had to stay on my feet. When we got across the tumbling walkway we arrived at Olympus and made our way to the throne room. As we walked we passed 15 feet high solid golden statues of the gods and goddesses. As we passed Hera's it began to fall right on top of Annabeth.

"NO!" I launched myself forward and pushed her and Percy out of the way and prayed to my father. When I opened my eyes I wasn't under the statue, most of me anyway. My legs were pinned to the point where it didn't hurt, but you couldn't get me out without an army.

"Go on to the party without me I suppose, I'll wait for Tyson or someone strong enough to lift this. I'll be fine," I smiled as Annabeth and Percy sped away. When they disappeared around the corner I started clawing to get free, to no avail.

"No, no! I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! UNDERSTAND? THEY WILL DIE!" I didn't know who I was screaming to, but I hollard it to the sky, which was the smartest thing I had ever done. It was smart because about a minute after I stopped screaming Nico Di Angelo came trudging around the corner.

"Hey, I heard you screaming, I'd say you weren't calling for me. But I'm here, so what is it you need?" he was pale, well paler, than usual and his hair was a mess.

"I was thinking I'd like a haircut, nothing too noticeable. Maybe a trim," I said sarcastically, "Man, you look like crap, what happened to you?"

"Well, while you were lounging with Hera here, we were fighting. I was summoning skeletal warriors," he began to sit down.

"Don't sit! Get one of the skeletal things over here!" I wasn't about to have a chat with Bianca's little brother while Annabeth was in danger.

"I'm tired, they will catch up. Plus where are we going to fit in your hair appointment if we rush him?" I had never seen him like this, he was always so uptight.

"I'm serious Di Angelo. Get one before I cook you with lightning," I gave him one of my prize winning glares and he started _laughing._

"There is one, so calm down. Hey! Come here!" Nico waved down the skeleton and in no time I was out from under the statue, "Need some help?"

"No Nico, I don't," I got up and started towards the throne room.

"Hey, I can't let you go alone!" Nico started to follow me.

"Go get your dad, I can handle myself fine,"I turned to him, "Please, protect my hunters. Phoebe is lieutenant now," I left him standing there in shock.

When I arrived at the throne room Luke had Percy by the throat. I almost couldn't look at Luke, but I knew it wasn't him. So I took out my knife knowing what I was doing. I charged at Kronos.

"PERCY TAKE ANNABETH AND RUN! NOW!" I looked at Annabeth with tears in my eyes, "I'm so sorry." I tackle Kronos and he dropped Percy, he threw me off and I slid across the marble floor. He and Percy continued to fight. He knocked Percy and he stumbled, Kronos raised his scythe but I threw my knife and both weapons skidded across the floor. Kronos picked up the nearest weapon, my knife.

I ran towards the scythe but I saw Luke, my family raising my knife, to kill my other family. I didn't think, there wasn't time. I just threw myself in front of Percy.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked up and I smiled, because looking at me with his worried expression. Was Luke, his eyes were blue again.

"Oh my gods, Thalia... I didn't mean to, I swear," He caught me as a fell.

"Haha, it's fine, you just startled me. I'm ok, I don't think I'm hurt..." I trailed off as I looked down and saw that my knife's hilt was sticking out of my stomach.

"I'm so sorry. I promised, that I wouldn't ever, I wouldn't ever hurt you," as he spoke his eyes flashed gold for a brief moment.

"You have to leave, he is going to take over again," I started to say more but I coughed up blood instead.

"Annabeth. Bring me the knife I gave you." Luke looked into my eyes as he spoke, "I need it." Annabeth knew what he was going to do, but she didn't do anything to prevent it. Her hands trembled as she handed her friend the knife that she had held and loved for years.

"Luke, I love you, so much. Don't you ever think that would change. It never did, not when I woke up, not when I became a hunter. I love you," I had known I was going on a suicide mission when I left Nico, but I couldn't have hoped that I could say bye to Luke.

"I know," he set my head down and stabbed himself on his Achilles heel (the underside of his upper arm). After a bright flashed I looked over at him again, he was halfway blistered, and I knew he wasn't going to survive. Neither was I, so I used my strength to crawl over to him. I put my hands on his face, my hands burned and blistered, but I didn't flinch or let go.

"See you soon," I smiled at him and kissed him.

"Yeah, you'll have to deal with me forever," he managed a weak laugh before he slipped away. I began crying, I lied down next to him and held his hand. Just then Nico came running in with just about our whole army. Or what was left of it.

"Percy! Where is Thalia!" Percy was hugging Annabeth, trying to reassure her. Percy pointed at me, I was coughing and I could tell by Nico's expression that I didn't look too good.

"I see you didn't screw up completely..." I smiled at him.

"How, how the Hades are you smiling? Thalia, you're dying!" he sat next to me and got out some ambrosia.

"I know I'm dying, thats ok. Luke is dead, he's waiting for me. Can't keep him waiting, always so impatient," I pushed the ambrosia away as he tried to feed it to me, "Won't do anything anyways."

"Thalia, there are so many reasons I'm going to heal you. Just don't hate me afterwards alright?" my vision was blurring but I could make out the voice of Apollo.

"No..." I said weakly.

"Nico, I'm sorry. To heal her, she has to want to live," Apollo began to get up.

"NO WAIT A SECOND! PLEASE!" Nico has always denied this, but I have always sworn, that he was crying, "Thalia, I am not sure how conscious you are, but you're being damn selfish! Look at Annabeth, she is preparing to bury her family. Don't make her, thats your little sister, figuratively of course. That doesn't matter though, plus I wasted some time and energy getting you out from under a golden Hera. So you owe me no having to attend your funeral."

"Fine, as long. As you'll stop bugging me... about it," I blacked out, but when I woke up, the Fates had taken Luke's body away, and Annabeth was sitting next to me, still crying.

Artemis pardoned the kiss, only because she knew that I thought I was dying. Regardless, it was an awkward conversation. The only thing I never got over, was the fact that Luke would be waiting, _soon_, I had said. _Soon._


	3. Chapter 3

**This was based on the short story "Percy Jackson and the Sword of Hades" I didn't write most of this, and I couldn't find my copy of Demigod Files so I had a bit of an information issue.**

* * *

**Present Day New York**

"So wait, were you in love with Luke? I thought this was about dad!" Zoe's eyes were wide, a girl her age didn't quite get the story. I turned to my other daughter, Bianca.

"It is about dad! It'll come eventually!" Bianca turned to me, "Right mom?"

"Of course sweetie, just let me finish," I smiled at both of them.

**New York, Before the Titan Wars**

We were all sitting at lunch, me and the huntresses. We were talking and laughing, when Phoebe leaned closer to me,

"Thalia, thats the golden doe!" even her whisper was heard by the doe and it jumped through the bushes.

"I'll find it, stay here for the night if I don't come back," at this time I wanted to find the doe more than anything. I had almost gotten her when she jumped into a clearing, I crept up on her but something startled her and she cantered away.

"Damn," I came out of the bushes and looked at the person who startled her and didn't recognize him, "Who the hades do you think you ar-"

"Thalia?" Percy had cut me off.

"Percy! Sorry about that, it's just, she means like good luck forever if you catch her. The doe I mean," I smiled and hugged him.

"Not that it's nice to see you, but isn't it a little weird that we just met unplanned?" I never got to answer Percy because a boy with dark hair was thrown out of the bushes _and onto me._

"GAH-" I fell over and accidentally kicked him thinking he was a attacker.

"Who the hades are you people!" he was attempting to get up. Then he looked up at our faces and recognized us, "Oh, it's Percy,"

"Hey Nico," Percy said casually helping him up.

"Bianca's little brother?" I looked at him again, he did resemble the small scared boy I had met last year. I still couldn't see how this was him though. He glared at me for the 'insult' but he let it go quickly.

"Where am I Percy?" he ignored me completely.

"Uh New York, Thalia kick you in the head?" Percy watched as Nico's eyes widened. The ground started shaking and it started to crumble. I panicked and I grabbed onto Percy and Nico. We all fell into the Underworld.

**Present Day**

"Mommy, did you die?" Zoe looked like she was going to cry.

"No sweetie, but maybe you're too little for this story," I started getting up.

"NO!" Bianca and Zoe said simultaneously. I smiled then sat back down.

"Fine, but pay attention girls, this journey was dangerous, it was one that decided the fate of Olympus."

**Underworld, before the Titan War**

When we landed I was still clutching Nico by the shirt and Percy by the arm.

"Uh, is she?" Nico looked at me, my eyes were still closed.

"Fine, just a bit, startled by falling," Percy detached my hand from his arm.

"Oh afraid of height-" I cut him off by strangling him.

"No I most certainly am not afraid of heights. I'm a daughter of Zeus you idiot," I stood up then remembered I was still clinging to Nico's shirt, "Sorry," I said then let go.

**Present Day**

"Momma, I'm bored. When's it gonna get good?" Zoe sat there, pouting.

I laughed, "Fine! How about I skip to the part where we are attacked, but I have to explain why we were summoned to the underworld don't I?" Zoe sighed then let me continue, "Well, Persephone had summoned the children of the Big Three to find a stolen item of Hades'. His fancy new sword he decided to make without permission. We knew it was wrong to help her, but we knew that if we didn't Kronos would be unstoppable."

**Underworld, before the Titan War**

After Percy had been injured, we fought off the rest of the monsters and fed him the amount of ambrosia that we could. I still couldn't relax.

"Uh blood poisoning, weakness, infection, anything could happen to him. He can't continue like this," I was unwrapping his bandages again to check on the wound when Nico grabbed my arm.

"Thalia, he is going to be fine, but soon we have to wake him up so we can go on," he said it in a calm soothing voice.

I looked down, "You don't understand, if he gets hurt she won't ever forgive me," I dropped to my knees.

"No no no, no time for this," he picked me up and put me on my feet, "Lets go." He picked up Percy and he began walking. I grabbed the flower pot and carried it with me.

"You're really uptight, you know that?" I smirked at him.

"I'm not uptight, I'm in a hurry," he walked ahead.

"Well, I don't think you should be walking that fast. What if you get attacked and you're hold Percy and I'm all the way back here," I ran up and grabbed his arm. He turned his head the other way, I had no idea why, but then he stopped.

"Oh gods, is that the river?"

**Present Day**

"Well, you have both heard the rest of that story, and I think daddy is home," I got up and opened the door.

"Oh hey Percy, I thought you were-" he cut me off.

"Your husband. Yeah, he stayed back there was a kid who needed some extra help. He told me to tell you that he'd meet you up in the dining hall. Oh, Annabeth and the kids will be there too, but I'll be late," I said thank you and Percy walked back up to the arena. "Alright girls lets get ready for dinner," I picked out some dress for the girls then I got ready.

"Mommy do I look pretty?" Zoe twirled around in her sky blue summer dress.

"The prettiest in New Rome!" I turned to Bianca, "You too sweety! My little goddesses," we got all of our stuff and walked up to the dining pavilion.


End file.
